A New Light to View the Damage
by AinsliePotter
Summary: After transferring to a new school Blaine meets a guy followed around the school by whispered rumours and hard stares, after being helped by the guy he wonders just who he really is ( Skank!Kurt)


Blaine took a deep breath his first day at a new school in a new town and as if that wasn't tough enough he had to be transferring in the middle of the year. He sighed resigning himself to the fact he'll have to start all over again new friends, classes, and teachers. Blaine smiled a little though his friends were really only a 3 hour drive away but not having them with him was hard. He grabbed his bag out of his car and made his way to the large front doors of his new school 'William McKinley High' the building read. There were kids everywhere chatting at cars sitting on the oval Blaine could just make out from behind the right side of the school, he walked through the open doors to be greeted by a loud babble of voices at least with all these people no one will notice the new kid he thought and evidently he thought wrong he made his way to the front office to get his class list and locker number as he walked over the middle aged woman at the reception desk gave him a toothy smile

"The principal will be with ya in one minute deary he's dealing with _him_" she said the last word bitterly as if she had a vendetta against whoever 'him' is

"Actually I'm new I just came here for my timetable" Blaine said mustering up his most charming smile the lady 'ahh'ed and rustled around in the cabinets near her desk

"Blaine Anderson?" he nodded "right well it's all here, are you fine getting around?"

Blaine knew he wasn't and would most likely get lost but he didn't want to be shown the school by a kid who would most likely get annoyed at having to spend their time away from their friends showing the new boy around

"Perfectly" he said with another dazzling smile he shuffled through his papers trying to find his locker number when he was suddenly knocked sideways by someone pushing past him he managed to hold onto all his papers and looked up to see the retreating figure of a guy dressed in black. He shook his head and grabbed the piece of paper that read 'Loc. No. 782' and made his way up the corridor he shoved all the papers in his messenger bag and read along the lockers 435, 436, 437 he heard loud footsteps and made to get out of the way of whoever was storming down the hall wanting to not get bumped again he looked away from the lockers to be met with what felt like a slap from an iceberg he gasped as the liquid stung his eyes and slid down his back "WELCOME TO McKINLEY NEW KID" A loud voice boomed as others laughed. Blaine stood frozen on the spot trying to make his brain catch up to what just happened he was shivering as the slush went through his clothes he opened his eyes enough to notice that it was a slushy a bright blue, freezing cold slushy breathing deeply he looked around and semi blindly stumbled his way to where he thought the bathrooms were he stumbled through the door, the first thing he was greeted with was an overwhelming stench of smoke he blinked through the blue dye still burning his eyes to see a guy leaning against the wall near the window face obstructed by the smoke from a cigarette between his lips blaine made a noise at the back of his throat this guy looked like trouble at the noise his head snapped up eyes landing on blaine he blew out the smoke that he was holding in his mouth and glared at him "what the fuck are you staring at" he sneered

"oh I-sorry it's just I-I-I you know cold and-" blaine shut his mouth realising how stupid he must sound but he always rambles when he's nervous the guy steps forward and blaine can see that he's rather attractive with stunning electric blue eyes lined slightly with eyeliner making them stand out more the hair that is visible to blaine from under the black beanie he was wearing is bright pink he has a nose piercing and blaine thinks maybe a tongue piercing as well the cigarette is now dangling between his forefingers as his eyes roam blaine's body recognition settles on his scrutinizing face

"Slushy facial" he says in a bored yet slightly understanding voice it wasn't a question more an observation

Blaine squinted at him slushy dripping into his mouth "Yeah how'd you know?"

"You mean besides the fact you have bright blue slush running down your face?" he drawled

"o-oh yeah he said wiping at his cheek" he rolled his eyes dropping his cigarette and putting it out with one of his boots he walked over to the door and locked it grabbing some paper towels and heading back over to blaine

"wh-wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered nervously glancing at the now locked door the guy just smirked and wet the towels

"Here" he said stepping up till he was face to face with Blaine, Blaine sucked in a breath at their close proximity he lifted the paper towels and rubbed down blaine's cheek, Blaine expected it to be a rough swipe but his hands and touch was soft and gentle as they rubbed slushy off his face

"wha-at ar-r-e you-?"

"I'm helping you now shut up and close your eyes" Blaine hesitantly did as he was told he felt the wet paper run over his eyelids and felt strangely at peace it felt nice to have the guy's hands on his face the soft skin of his fingers pulled away and blaine opened his eyes with a flutter to find all the sticky slush was off his face

"Take of your shirt" he demanded

"wh-what!?" Blaine squeaked eyes wide the guy only looked at him with an amused expression on his face

"do you want your whole sweater vest bowtie combo to stain?" he asked with raised eyebrows Blaine looked down at his grey vest and noticed it turning bright blue he quickly pulled it off along with his white now blue button up and yellow now green bowtie handing them to the guy he wrapped his arms around his chest trying to hide as much of himself as he could, the guy started to wash out his clothes with the soap on the bench blaine's clothes becoming less and less blue he threw them over the hand dryer and bent down under it pulling out a bobby pin from under his beanie

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked curiously

"Rigging it" he answered still under the dryer

"Rigging it?" blaine repeated

"Yeah there's a key hole down here stick a pin in it and the dryer won't turn off so you don't have to keep pressing the button, it's useful" he got off the floor and brushed down his jeans Blaine wondered how he knew that but just answered with a "right"

"Lean over the sink" he directed, Blaine wanted to question him but thought better of it and just did as he said, he instructed blaine to keep still as his nimble fingers started to work slushy out of his hair, he could feel his hair coming out of its gel hold and was doing a mental happy dance at the fact he thought to bring a spare bottle "there" the guy said blaine lifted his sopping wet hair from the sink and took the paper towels that he was holding out to him as soon as his hair was dry his clothes were tossed in his direction he quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror presentable he thought not great but not blue he looked over to the pink haired guy who helped him but he was opening the door to leave

"Hey wait!" he called

"What?" he said his tone irritated

"oh just umm thank-you" blaine blushed

"Don't mention it" he said turning back to the door

"But-"he started

"Seriously" he turned back to face Blaine "don't mention it ok? This isn't a thing I normally do, I don't run a poor bullied nerd support group I helped you because you're new, had no friends to help you and that shit burns, I may be a dick but despite popular belief I'm not heartless" he paused looking up at his head, a smirk forming on his face "what, did your mother fuck a poodle or something? See you 'fro" he sneered before exiting the bathroom slamming the door behind him, Blaine turned back to the mirror and winced at his fluffy curls the bell rang out and Blaine sighed pulling his gel out of his bag and accepting the fact he'll be late to his first class of his new school

"Great way to start a first day" he mumbled bitterly to himself


End file.
